Unmasked
by Moka nee-chan
Summary: In which Kakashi is witness to Naruto the Sly Fox, Sasuke the Kicked Puppy and Sakura the Buzzed Koala Bear. And of these three animals, one makes its way into his heart and is able to see under the mystery mask. Who knew all it took was a game? "If this was the reaction he'd get, why did he only do it now?" AU. KakaSaku. One-shot.


**Summary: In which Kakashi is witness to Naruto the Sly Fox, Sasuke the Kicked Puppy and Sakura the Buzzed Koala Bear. And of these three animals, one makes its way into his heart and is able to see under the mystery mask. Who knew all it took was a game? "If this was the reaction he'd get, why did he only do it now?" AU. KakaSaku. One-shot. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy or any of the Devil May Cry games.**

**This is rated T for suggestive themes XP**

**Without further ado…  
Please enjoy!**

**Unmasked**

"Sakura-chaaaaan! Hurry up!"

Haruno Sakura ignored the whines from her loud best friend behind her and continued to stare at the many game covers on the table in front of her.

"Sak-"

"Naruto, shut up. You wanted me to de-stress so have patience."

Sakura was in her third year of Medical School, apparently had no social life whatsoever and overworked herself. Thus, the hyperactive blonde jumped into action and swore that he will save his Sakura-chan from the impending doom that was: becoming 'an anti-social robot like Sasuke-teme'.  
It was… oddly sweet.

…But hey, it was not their fault that they wanted to pass the year with flying colours.

And that's why Sakura now found herself staring at Naruto's collection of games. They ranged from computer, to Nintendo DS and finally to PS3 games.

She slowly looked up at Naruto and sighed. "How is this going to help me in anyway?"

The blonde gave her a look and gasped. "You poor soul, have you never gamed before?"

The look the pinkette gave him said it all and Naruto rubbed her back. "There there. Naruto-sensei will help you."

Sakura rolled her eyes and sighed. "Just … Give me a game. I have no idea what to choose."

"What gaming console do you have?"

The pinkette grinned. "All I have is my laptop…"

Naruto "tsk'd" and began to look through the pile of games. "If you had a PS2 I would've suggested _Kingdom Hearts_ or _Final Fantasy_… But hey, this'll have to do."

Two games were placed very gently in the pinkettes hands and she stared at them.

"These two are some of the most kick-ass games I have ever played. Not only am I the Ramen Master but I am also the Gaming Master too." He gave Sakura a very serious look and continued. "Treat them well Sakura-chan."

Sakura chose not to laugh and grinned. "Hai Naruto-sensei."

Xoxo

Twenty year old Haruno Sakura stared at the games splayed on her bed. Was she seriously going to play them? Exams were in two months and she had to prepare… but the games looked so tempting.

She slowly lifted them up and stared at the cover.

'_Devil May Cry 3_ and _4_' she thought.

Shrugging, Sakura pulled out her chair and sat down at her desk. Her laptop screen glowed in the darkness and she sighed.

'What the hell. Let's give it a shot'

Xoxo

The next day was Saturday and as tradition, Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura would meet at the ramen bar for lunch. If they were lucky, their old teacher and good friend, Kakashi, would join them.

Usually, Naruto was there first. He would place their orders. Sakura would then arrive with Sasuke a few minutes later and by then lunch would be ready.

"Teme, where's Sakura-chan?"

"Dobe," said Sasuke with a scoff. "How should I know?

"You're always following her."

A slight pink hue covered Sasuke's cheeks and he whacked Naruto over the head. "I am not!"

Naruto gave him a foxy grin. "As much as I'd love to argue with you, I cannot. I'm worried about Sakura-chan."

"Why? What's wrong with Sakura?"

Sasuke and Naruto turned around to see Kakashi peering over the shoulders with a gleam of interest to his eyes.

"Sensei! Sakura-chan is missing!"

Sasuke promptly whacked Naruto over the head again. "She's just late for our lunch."

Kakashi raised an eyebrow. "Naruto I was your grade seven teacher. Stop calling me that, you make me seem old... I'm only thirty two." He looked at Sasuke and continued. "That is odd though. I always see you three here together… Maybe she is missing."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "She's probably just studying."

"Or she was kidnapped by Lee again!" exclaimed the blonde.

Sasuke and Kakashi stared at Naruto before throwing some Ryo on the table and running off towards Sakura's apartment.

Xoxo

Sasuke grabbed the spare key from the pot plant outside Sakura's apartment, jammed it in the door and practically flung it open.

"Saaaakura-chaaan!"

Naruto pushed past Kakashi and Sasuke in a streak of yellow and headed for her bedroom.

The entire apartment was in darkness and only Kakashi and Sasuke proceeded in caution, fearing that Lee may pop out from somewhere. Finally, they reached her room which had a glow from under the closed door.

"SHANNARO! Eat that you stupid creepy old man goat thing!" was heard from inside.

"…"

Naruto stood outside staring. "I'm scared to go in…"

Sasuke rolled his eyes and shoved the blonde out of the way and opened the door.

The pinkette sat at her desk, hunched over her laptop. An empty cup of coffee and a few packets of chips lay next to her. The keys of her laptop were being hammered and she suddenly shot her fist into the air.

"How you like me now!"

In a second Naruto was next to her. "You're already defeated the last boss of _Devil May Cry 4_?!"

Sakura slowly turned her head to the side and looked at Naruto who promptly screamed. Her skin was pale and slightly damp. Her once emerald orbs were wide, dull, and reddish and had a glassy look to them. Her hair was a large mass of pink on top of her head and she was wearing the same clothes as the day before.

She gripped Naruto's shoulders as the cut scene played and she rasped out," Give me more games…"

Naruto screamed and jumped away from her.

Sasuke sighed and switched on her bedroom light. Sakura hissed and fell off her chair, writhing in pain.

Kakashi knelt down next to her and put a hand on her shoulder, attempting to stop her from flailing about. "Calm down Sakura."

The pinkette stopped thrashing and looked at Kakashi. Her mouth fell open and she pointed at his masked face. "D-"  
Her word was cut short as her eyes closed and she fell limp as Kakashi caught her.

"Well… That was weird," said Sasuke with a frown.

Kakashi stared at the pinkette in his arms and checked for her pulse. "She's asleep,"

Naruto, who had calmed down in the corner, stared at Sakura's sleeping form that had curled itself against Kakashi's chest. "… What have I created…?" Seeing the looks directed at him, the blonde explained. "I told her she was overworking herself and that she needed to relax a bit. So I gave her my games to try… Looks like she enjoyed it though…" he said with a slight laugh.

"And exhausted herself doing so," mumbled Kakashi and he slowly got up with Sakura in his arms. He walked over to her bed and lowered her down onto it and expected her to let go of his shirt.

Which she didn't.

"Err…" he slowly pulled at her fingers and she dug down harder, scraping his skin underneath in the process. "Sakura…"

The pinkette mumbled something in her sleep and gripped onto Kakashi's shirt tighter.

"Take your shirt off," came Naruto's voice from behind.

Kakashi growled softly. He could hear the smugness in the blonde's voice and looked at Sakura the koala bear.

He quickly pulled his shirt over his head and almost coughed at the how Sakura's arms also went up as if she was assisting him.

Shirt off, Kakashi backed away and watched as Sakura mumbled happily in her sleep and gripped the shirt to her chest. He rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly and turned around. Naruto leaned against the corner and smirked at him. Sasuke however…

Sasuke glared.

Kakashi suddenly grinned at the Uchiha and crossed his arms over his chest. "What's the matter Sasuke? Sad that she wanted in my shirt and not yours?"

Before a war could start, Naruto pulled Sasuke out of the room. The blonde looked over his shoulder to see Kakashi following them with a smug look on his face and gave him a thumbs up.

Xoxo

Sakura woke up with a smile on her face.

She had dreamed that the protagonist from _Devil May Cry, _Dante, had given her his shirt. A blush covered her cheeks, one that rivalled the colour of her hair.

The reason why she probably played those games that fast was because of the white haired protagonist… She giggled as she remembered a cut scene from the fourth game and then froze.

Groaning, she buried her face in her hands. She had a thing for a character from a game… A hot character, but still.

It was then that she noticed that her face wasn't in her hands… The last time she checked, her face did not feel like cotton…

Emerald eyes slowly opened and widened.

"OH MY KAMI!"

Xoxo

Uzumaki Naruto stared at the pinkette sitting in between Sasuke and himself. She had realized that she had missed their lunch the day before and had run to his apartment to apologize. Then they had decided to go out today. It seemed she did not remember a thing from last night…

And something was definitely wrong with her.

Sakura was blushing like the twelve year old she used to be. She had spaced out a few times and had even picked up her glass of water to have a sip, only to pour it straight onto her bare legs.

The blonde waved his hand before her eyes and she jumped.

"Aah!"

Sasuke grumbled and a frown pulled at his lips. "What's up with you today?"

That blush reappeared on Sakura's cheeks and she fidgeted with the hem of the skirt she was wearing. "N-nothing…"

Naruto raised an eyebrow and gave her a foxy grin. "Does it have to do with a white haired man by any chance…?" The blonde inwardly chuckled. This would piss Sasuke off…

Sakura "eep'd" and lowered her face into her hands.

Sasuke growled. "What does he have that I don't?!"

Sakura swooned and lifted her face. Her cheeks were bright red and she bit her lip. "No shirt for one..."

The Uchiha sulked and sunk into his seat, mumbling something under his breath.

Naruto laughed at the defeated look on Sasuke's face and inwardly grinned. This would be some sort of payback for all the times Sasuke rejected Sakura when they were younger. It was good to see that she had finally moved on, and to older men by the looks of it. But hey, who was he to judge? Twelve years isn't that big of a gap…

Sakura meanwhile melted into a puddle of goo at the thought of Dante and how his shirt had somehow gotten from her game and into her room.

"Hey look! It's Kakashi!" said Naruto and he glanced over to see Sasuke's reaction.

The Uchiha slumped further into his seat so much that it looked like he would go under the table soon.

Sakura snapped out of her reverie and glanced over to Kakashi. It was amusing to think that while she was playing in the awkward parts of the morning, she had thought that the older Dante looked like Kakashi. Her head cocked to the side and she eyed that mask.

"Hey guys?" she said while staring at the piece of fabric covering the lower half of Kakashi's face. "Wanna try to get the mask off? We haven't attempted in years and I really want to try…"

Naruto burst out laughing at the kicked puppy look on Sasuke's face. "Oh, Sakura-chan that's something you needa do alone!"

"This is going to be fun!" Sakura placed some Ryo on the table and got up.

Sasuke whined as the pinkette beamed and ran towards Kakashi, waving wildly.

"There there, boy." Naruto patted the Uchiha's head while chuckling.

This just made him whine more.

Xoxo

Kakashi walked the streets of Konoha attempting to find Genma. Honestly, he was going to give up soon… But Genma had his copy of Icha Icha Violence and he really wanted it back.

As he passed the ramen bar, his eyes settled on Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura. It seemed the pinkette was okay this morning as she had a healthy flush to her cheeks and whatever she was saying had upset Sasuke terribly as he had almost become one with the seat. Naruto was busy laughing like the idiot he was and Kakashi grinned.

Last night was amusing.

It had felt somewhat good to do that to Sasuke. He didn't know why. It was like manly pride almost, but whatever it was, he liked it.

His grey eyes landed on the pinkette and under his mask, a slight pink dusted his cheeks. She had clung onto him like a koala bear… As it was in the past few months he may have developed something for her but she was not to know.

At all.

He rid the thoughts swimming in his head and continued on his path forward.

"Kakashi wait up!"

Xoxo

Sakura called out for the white/silver haired man and smiled when he stopped.

She would get that mask off. The temptation was there… Did he look like Dante? Did he have big teeth like Naruto said? Or was Sasuke right in saying that he had fat lips?

Those were all predictions they had made when they were in his class and each one of them had bet a large sum of money of what was under the mask.

Well, back in the day she just thought he'd look normal. Now however…

The pinkette blushed. Sure, she wanted to know if he looked like Dante because well, Dante was hot but… she really liked Kakashi.

He was different from eight years ago and his company was really nice. According to Naruto she hardly laughed anymore and Kakashi was one of those people who could make her laugh and smile. Plus that mask made him seem mysterious and that was just plain sexy.

She stopped in front of him, blush in place, and smiled.

"Yo!" came the ever so familiar greeting.

"Hey Kakashi," she tried to hide the pink that burned her cheeks. "Uhm, I was wondering if you would like to come over for tea later?"

Sakura inwardly grinned. Usually, if they'd go out it would be as a group and it would go unnoticed if he slipped of his mask. If he were at her place, it would be only them two and she would watch his every move.

"Sure, what time?"

"Whenever you are available," she said with a smile. "We haven't like spoken in a while so I thought…"

Kakashi's eyes crinkled, which implied he was smiling, and he nodded. "Sounds like a plan. I was looking for Genma now but that can wait. Shall we go now?"

"Okay!"

Sakura smirked. It was now or never.

Xoxo

Kakashi looked around Sakura's apartment awkwardly. From the moment he had stepped inside, he had felt her eyes on him. And as much as he wanted to feel flattered, he just couldn't because it was getting weird.

"Sakura?" he asked softly.

"Hmm?" came her reply from the kitchen. She walked back into her lounge holding a tray with cookies, two cups and a medium sized tea pot.

"Nothing…" He could feel her eyes on him as he poured a cup of tea for them both. As she turned around to get something from the kitchen again, he quickly pulled down his mask, had a bite of a cookie and put it back on.

Sakura came back holding a container of sugar and yet again sneaked a peak at the older man.

As she lowered her head to get herself a cookie, Kakashi quickly took another bite and then the mask was up.

Kakashi heard her exhale sharply and he gave her a questioning look. "Is something the matter?"

When she looked at him, he could see some sort of anger dancing behind her jade eyes. "Nope"

"Then is there something on my face?"

Kakashi noticed her shoulders freeze up and she gave him a look. "Yes! That damned mask!" The pinkette slowly exhaled and her shoulders relaxed. "Look… I'm sorry but… I want to see your face… Please?"

"…" He looked down at the table for a second before glancing back up at the pinkette who was giving him a slight pout. A sigh passed his lips and Kakashi's hand slowly went up… and smirked when Sakura's eyes began to gleam. She leaned towards him and watched as his hand slowly pulled down the fabric covering his skin. And with a quick tug, it bunched together at his neck.

Sakura gasped.

And the next thing Kakashi knew, her soft lips were on his own. As soon as his brain digested this fact, it came to a new thought… If this was the reaction he'd get, why did he only do it now?

Xoxo

After some make out sessions and confessions later, Sakura sat happily in her lounge with an unmasked Kakashi next to her.

His face was well, Dante-like. Sharp, well defined and rugged were just some of the words that floated through Sakura's brain which had decided to function again. Kakashi had a bit of stubble along his jaw and that just added to his sexiness. His smile was somewhat lopsided and showed a bit of teeth each time.

Sakura loved it.

Sometime in the confession, the subject of "Dante's Shirt" had appeared and they had both grinned at it. Sakura had told her now lover that she would like to keep that shirt in memory of this and that she'd like to show him some cut scene or something from the game.

The pinkette pulled Kakashi into her room and started up _Devil May Cry 4_.

As the video played, Sakura sat there with a bright red hue across her face which spread to the back of her neck and Kakashi smirked.

"That's some dialogue for showing off a new weapon," he said with a chuckle. "Replay it."

"Why?" she asked with a shy smirk.

"I'm going to say the words," he replied with that lopsided smirk, "I'll be your Dante, just for now."

Xoxo

Naruto had spent some time trying to cheer the brooding Uchiha up after Sakura had left.

The blonde had also convinced Sasuke that they would both go to Sakura's to hear how Kakashi's face looked and to see who won their bet.

They had used the spare key and headed towards the pinkettes bedroom door, which was closed.

As Naruto was about to open it, Kakashi's voice was heard from inside:

"_First I whip it out!  
Then I thrust it!  
With great force!  
Every angle…!  
It penetrates!_

_Until…!  
With great strength…!  
I… ram it in!  
In the end…  
We are all satisfied…  
And you are set free…" _

"Oh Kakashi…" came Sakura's out of breath giggle.

Naruto couldn't help the laugh that left his lips and turned to the side just to see the Uchiha fall to the ground in a heap, blood spraying from his nose.

"TEMEEE! Don't die boy!"

-END-

**If anyone is interested in seeing this video, check it on YouTube! Just search for something along the lines of 'DMC4 Dante receives Lucifer'.**

**Thank you for reading!  
Reviews and feedback are appreciated! **


End file.
